listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of fictional female robots and cyborgs
This List of fictional gynoids and female cyborgs is sorted by media type and alphabetised by character name. Gynoids appearing in both anime and manga are listed in the animation category. Gynoids have several other names in works of fiction, particularly in Japanese media, examples being cyberdoll, marionette, sexaroid, (female) boomer, and persocon, although the latter is the word for personal computers in Japanese. In cinema * Alice, from Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen * The Alienator, from Alienator (1989). * Alsatia Zevo, from Toys (1992). * Androids in Westworld (1973). * Annalee Call, from Alien Resurrection (1997). * Assorted gynoids, from Robot Stories (2003). * Blade Runner gynoids: ** Pris, from Blade Runner (1982). ** Rachael Tyrell, from Blade Runner (1982). ** Zhora, from Blade Runner (1982). * Carl Petersen's Fembot Army in Some Girls Do (1969). * Cassandra, from Android (1982). * Chalmers, from Spacehunter: Adventures in the Forbidden Zone (1983). * Cherry 2000, from Cherry 2000 (1987). * Clare Wren, from Steel & Lace (1991). * Conjugal visit fembots, from Escape from DS-3 (1981) * Dr. Goldfoot's girls in Dr. Goldfoot and the Bikini Machine (1965) and Dr. Goldfoot and the Girl Bombs (1966). * Dot Matrix, from Spaceballs (1987).. * Eve VIII, from Eve of Destruction (1991). * Fembots, from Austin Powers (1997, 1999, 2002). * Galatea, from Bicentennial Man (1999). * Galaxina, from Galaxina (1980). * Jessica, from Screamers (1995). * KAY-Em 14, from Jason X (2001). * Lana and Greta, from Grid Runners (aka Virtual Combat) (1994). * Lenore, from Serenity (2005). * Lisa, from Weird Science (1985). * Maria (aka Futura, Hel, or the Robotrix), perhaps the original film gynoid in Metropolis (1927). * Niya, from Humanoid Woman (aka Cherez ternii k zvyozdam) (1981). * Olga, from The Perfect Woman (1949). * Pleasure droids in Cyberzone (1995). * Star Trek gynoids: ** Ilia, from Star Trek: The Motion Picture, after being converted into a nano-machine being by Vger (1979). * Stepford Wives gynoids: ** Bobbie Markowe in The Stepford Wives (1975). ** Carol Van Sant in The Stepford Wives (1975). ** Joanna Eberhart in The Stepford Wives (1975). ** Replacement women in The Stepford Wives 2004 remake. * Syns, synthetic females from Future Syn (2004). * T-X (Terminatrix), from Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003). * Cash Reese from Cyborg 2 (1993). In television * Gynoid version of Calliope Jones on Days of our Lives (1985). * Andromeda, from A for Andromeda (1961) and The Andromeda Breakthrough (1962). * Andromeda (2000 - 2004) gynoids: ** Doyle, from Andromeda (2004) ** Lt. Jill Pearce, from the episode "The Mathematics of Tears" (2001). ** Rommie, from Andromeda (2000 - 2004). * A.N.I. (Android Nurse Interface), from Mercy Point (1998 - 1999). * April and Buffybot, from Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1997 - 2004). * Ashley, from Cybergirl (2001 - 2002). * Battlestar Galactica (re-imagined series) gynoids: ** Number Three alias "D'Anna Biers". ** Number Six alias "Shelley Godfrey", "Gina Inviere", "Natalie", or "Lida". ** Number Eight alias "Sharon Valerii". ** Tory Foster. ** Ellen Tigh. * Betty, in "Directly from My Heart to You", an episode of Twisted Tales (1996). * Bionic Woman gynoids (from the original and the re-imagined series): ** Jaime Sommers from the original and the re-imagined series (1976 - 1978, 2007). ** Sarah Corvus from the re-imagined series (2007). ** Fembots, from the original TV series and The Six Million Dollar Man (1976, 1978). * Cameron, a Terminator programmed to protect the teenage John Connor, from The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008). * Chrome, the innuendo-spouting host of the short-lived HBO anthology series Perversions of Science. * Dina fembot, from the Wicked Science episode "Double Date" (2003). * Elly, from Ultraman Max (2005). * Eve Edison, from Mann & Machine (1992). * Outer Limits gynoids: ** Mary 25, in "Mary 25" an episode from The Outer Limits (1998). ** Mona Lisa, in "Mona Lisa" an episode from The Outer Limits (2003). ** Valerie 23, in "Valerie 23" an episode from The Outer Limits (1995). * Rayna Armitraj, from Earth: Final Conflict (1997-2002). * Rhoda (aka AF709), from My Living Doll (1964 - 1965). * Space: 1999 gynoids: ** Maya robot replica, in the episode "The Taybor" (1976). ** The Servant of the Guardian, in the episode "Guardian of Piri" (1975). ** Zamara and other female Vegans, in the episode "One Moment of Humanity" (1976). * Star Trek gynoids: ** Andrea, in "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" an episode from Star Trek: The Original Series (1966). ** Andromedan gynoids, in "I, Mudd" an episode from Star Trek: The Original Series (1967). ** Dr. Juliana Tainer, a replica of Data's 'mother' in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "Inheritance" (1993). ** Lal, a 'daughter' built by Data, in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "The Offspring" (1990). ** Losira replicants, in "That Which Survives" an episode from Star Trek: The Original Series (1969). ** Rayna Kapec, in "Requiem for Methuselah" an episode from Star Trek: The Original Series (1969). ** Ruth, in "Shore Leave" an episode from Star Trek: The Original Series (1966). ** 7 of 9 Tertiery adjunct Unimatrix 01. Female Borg Drone, aka Annika Hansen. Star Trek: Voyager. ** Borg Queen - Star Trek: Voyager - Star Trek: First Contact. * Stargate SG-1 gynoids: ** Samantha Carter Android and "RepliCarter", from various episodes (1998, 2002, 2004). ** Reese, in the episode "Menace" (2002). ** Second, Fourth, and Sixth, in the episode "Unnatural Selection" (2003). * THELMA, from Space Cases (1996-1997). * Twilight Zone gynoids: ** Alicia, in "The Lonely", an episode from The Twilight Zone (1959). ** the Grandma robot in "I Sing the Body Electric", an episode from The Twilight Zone (1959). * Verda, in "The Android Machine" and "Revolt of the Androids" episodes from Lost in Space (1966). * VICI and Vanessa from Small Wonder (1985-1989). * Sari Sumdac from Transformers Animated. In animation * Nono from Aim for the Top 2! is a gynoid, later revealed to be Buster Machine no. 7 (2004-2006). * Rosie, from The Jetsons * Arale from Doctor Slump * Android 18 from Dragonball Z * Alpha, main character from Yokohama Kaidashi Kikō (1998). * Bubblegum Crisis gynoids: ** 33-S 'Sexaroids' Sylvie, Anri, Lou, Meg and Nam from the original Bubblegum Crisis OVA (1987). ** Additional female boomers (33-C and 55-C types) appearing throughout the series. (1987). * Chachamaru from anime/manga Mahou Sensei Negima! * Chobits gynoids: ** Chii (Elda), from Chobits (2002). ** Female-like persocoms, from Chobits (2002). ** Freya, from Chobits (2002). * Dot Matrix, from ReBoot (1994-2001). -While an artificial female intelligence, Dot Matrix's gynoid status is debatable as she is simply the virtual representation of a computer mainframe's command.com program. * Elsa, from Demonbane (2004-2006). * Miscellaneous fembots, from Futurama (1999-2003). * Gally (aka Alita), from Battle Angel Alita (Manga 1991-1995, OVA 1993, Manga 2001 - ). * GaoGaiGar Final gynoids: **AnRyu, from GaoGaiGar Final (2000-2003). **KoRyu, from GaoGaiGar Final (2000-2003). **TenRyuJin (the combined form of AnRyu and KoRyu) , from GaoGaiGar Final (2000-2003). * Ghost in the Shell gynoids: ** Dolls, from Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2004). ** Geisha robots, from Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (first episode) (2002). ** Operators from Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex and Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2002,2004). ** Project 2501 host shell, from Ghost in the Shell (1995). * Harumi, gynoid and Raalgon spy placed aboard the Soyokaze, from Irresponsible Captain Tylor * Honey, the female main character of Go Nagai's Cutie Honey media franchise, is a gynoid (often called a "Super Android") in most incarnations. * "Jenny" XJ-9 Wakeman, other xj robots, and Melody from My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2009). * Jinmay from Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * Kiku No. 8, from Wandaba Style (2003). * Kurumi, Saki, Karinka, and others from Steel Angel Kurumi (year?). * Lady Armaroid, from Space Adventure Cobra (Film, OVA 1982-1983, Manga 1990-1991). * Lesliebots, from The Venture Bros. episode "Past Tense" (2004). * Mahoro, from Mahoromatic 1-2 (2000-2003). * May, from Hand Maid May (2000). * Mecha Rinrin, from the bishōjo manga Sister Princess (2002?). * Melfina, from Outlaw Star (Manga 1997-present, OVA 1998). * Naomi Armitage, from Armitage III (1997) . * Nuku Nuku and Eimi Yoshikawa from All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (1998). * Pixie, from Buttobi CPU (1997). * R. Dorothy Wayneright, from The Big O (1999 - ). * Robotica, from DuckTales episode Metal Attraction (1990). * Rya Botkins, from the animated web series Bonus Stage (2004-2005). * Saber Marionette gynoids: ** Bloodberry, from Saber Marionette R/J/J Again/J To X (1995-1999). ** Cherry, from Saber Marionette R/J/J Again/J To X (1995-1999). ** Lime, from Saber Marionette R/J/J Again/J To X (1995-1999). ** Marine, from Saber Marionette J Again (1997). ** Several additional 'marionettes' from Saber Marionette R/J/J Again/J To X (1995-1999). * Shinku, from Rozen Maiden (2004-2006). * Six of One, from Tripping the Rift (2004 - ). * Solty, from Solty Rei (2005-2006). * Tima, the mysterious girl in Metropolis (2001). * Transformers, such as Nightbird, Arcee, Elita One and Thunderblast (1984-1987). * Viral from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward In literature/comics/theatre * Alkhema, the second bride of Ultron from Marvel Comics (1993). * Bathyscaphe and Haruna, intelligent spaceships capable of appearing in human shape in The World of Narue * Chachamaru Karakuri, a humoid female robot that passes off as a student at an all girls academy (where the main character teaches) in Mahou Sensei Negima!. * Cho, from [http://homepage.ntlworld.com/gwynethann/OSLO.htm Divine Endurance] (1984). * Chworktap, an android modeled after Botticelli's The Birth of Venus, from Philip José Farmer's novel Venus on the Half-Shell (1975). * Cyanure, from Spirou et Fantasio * Danger, from Marvel Comics, formerly the X-Men's Danger Room (2005). * Dee Model, from Ken MacLeod's The Stone Canal (2001). * Disposable women, from an early issue of Mad Magazine (1950s). * Eve, Apple based robot girl from Applegeeks.com * Freya Nakamichi-47, a courtesan and courier, in Saturn's Children by Charles Stross (2008). * Hadaly, from Viller's de L'Isle Adam's novel L'Eve future (1879). * Helen O'Loy, from Lester del Rey's novel Helen O'Loy (1938). * Ida, from The Middle Man (2005). * Joanna Eberhart and assorted suburban housewives in Ira Levin's novel The Stepford Wives (1972). * Indigo aka Brainiac 8, from DC's Outsiders (2003 - ). * Jacie Triplethree (or JC-F31-333), from the play by Alan Ayckbourn Comic Potential (1998). * Jennifer Chow in the play The Intelligent Design of Jennifer Chow (2005). * Jocasta (the original bride of Ultron and a member of the Avengers), from Marvel Comics (1977). * Landaree, a Solarian gynoid from Asimov's Robots and Empire. * Lucy, the 'syntec' (robot with living human skin) in The Holy Machine by Chris Beckett (2004). * NAN 300F, from the play by Alan Ayckbourn Henceforward... (1987). * Olympia, from Jacques Offenbach's Les contes d'Hoffmann (1881). * Ping, from the web comic Megatokyo (2000 - ). * R. Dors Venabili, wife of Hari Seldon from Asimov's Foundation Series (1988). * Sigel, made a gynoid by Skuld in Oh My Goddess! * Star Wars gynoids: ** Guri, assistant to Prince Xizor in Shadows of the Empire (1996). *Tina, the beautiful platinum robot in the "Metal Men" comic books 1962-1970. In video games * Demi, from Phantasy Star 4 (1993). * Vivienne from Phantasy Star Portable (2008). * Dural, from Virtua Fighter videogame series by SEGA/AM#2 (1993?). * Lucy, from Blade Runner (video game) (either human or lolita model replicant depending on game play) (1997) * P.A.S.S., from the Xbox game N.U.D.E.@Natural Ultimate Digital Experiment (2003). * Petra, from Ultima VII Part Two: Serpent Isle (1992). * Roll, Splash Woman, Alia, Iris, Layer and Palette from various Mega Man series (1987-2006). * Supervisor droid, which controls the Electrocorp factory in Rise of the Robots (1994). * To Heart gynoids: ** HMX-11 Feel, from To Heart: Remember My Memories (2004). ** HMX-12 Multi, from To Heart (1997). ** HMX-13 Serio, from ToHeart (1997). ** HMX-17a Ilfa, from ToHeart2 (2004). * ''Unreal'' series gynoids, featured throughout (1998-2006). * Virtual Woman, from the various Virtual Woman releases (1985 to current) * WD40, from Space Quest V (1993). * Xenosaga gynoids: ** Doctus, from the PS2 RPG Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006). ** KOS-MOS, from the PS2 series RPG Xenosaga (2002-2006). ** T-elos, from the PS2 RPG Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006). * Yumemi Hoshino, from the visual novel Planetarian: Chiisana Hoshi no Yume (2004). * Aigis from Persona 3 and Metis from Persona 3 FES * Alisa Bosconovitch from Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion * EVE, Female Cyborg Commando of CABAL in C&C but she never appeared in any game. In music/miscellaneous * Black Velveteen, from song of the same name on Lenny Kravitz's album 5 (1998). * Electric Barbarella, from the Duran Duran album Medazzaland, a tribute to the movie Barbarella whose video featured bandmates interacting with a robotic sex doll. * Gynoid hand depicted on the cover of Autograph's album Sign In Please. A larger, clearer image of the same gynoid appeared on the album That's The Stuff. It also appeared in the music video for the song, Turn Up The Radio (1984, 1985). * Metropolis-style silver robot being bitten by a vampire on the cover of Y&T's album Down for the Count (1985). * Sorayama-style gynoid from the cover of Aerosmith's album Just Push Play (2001). See also *Cyborg *Cyborgs in fiction *Gynoid *List of fictional computers *List of fictional robots and androids *Science fiction * Gynoids Gynoids Gynoids Gynoids Gynoids